Torturing crew
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: okay some , Fearofchicken, and think purple 54 who is our leader decided that we love torturing wally so much to post it and torture the rest of sector v rating just in case
1. Mission time

**okay after having intresting convo's on fb we've decided that me, Fearofchicken, and Think purple 54 together are the ****torturing crew**** we are going to torture sector v.**

**Fearofchiken: Wally first**

**Think purple 54: and second**

**Wally: I just recovered from Face book**

**me: Guys! we've got the others to.**

**Think purple 54: okay let's get our mission**

**me and fearofchiken: okay!**

My pov (yes mine)

I was on Facebook with Annie (Fearofchicken) and Sara (think purple 54) torturing Wallywhen suddenly my computer said mission"Yay mission time!" I whispered and transported to our knd torture base which was filled with posters of the knd surveillance video of sector v not the bathrooms and the ones in their bed room shut off when they changed. the walls were yellow and black and written on it in bold red was 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Hey guys," said Annie as we ran to the giant computer to get our mission.

"Yo!" I said.

"What's new?" asked Sara.

"Nothin!" we yelled to our leader yup Sara's our leader though were complete goofballs.

"We,"

"get," said Annie

"torture," I said

"SECTOR V!" we yelled together

**yes we get to torture them it makes me super happy. next chappie coming soon.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


	2. Wally

**Wally's the first victim and btw I'm copying this from our convo on fb**

**Sara's pov **

I grabbed Wally and transported to base

Me: Okay Wally all you have to do is to read a book!

Wally: What? I don't have 5 years!

Me: * Ignores Wally* You'll read the book while listening to Justin Bieber!

Wally: NO WAY!

Me: Yes way! And you're gonna do it! *Gives book and turns on the music*

Wally: What the hell? It's a rainbow monkeys book!

Me: Ya now start reading *Ties Wally to a chair*

Wally: I can't read!

Me: Then Kuki will! ( grabbed Kuki to)

Kuki: Once upon a time there was a blue rainbow monkey he was happy and...

Wally: Aw crud!

Victoria's pov

Me: STORY TIME! *runs over and sits down on Wally*  
>Wally: Get off me<br>me: never! now shhhh

**Sara Pov**

LOL never get off him Victoria, Oh and after this story ends I have TONS of other rainbow monkey stories I am sure Kuki would love to read that for you Wally! *EVil grin*

**Victoria's pov**

i love rainbow monkeys

Sara's pov

Me: Great then you 2 will read it tohether! :D

Victoria's pov

YAY! *claps hands

**Annie pov**

Me: sorry I'm late i had school  
>Wally: get me outta here! these chicks are crazy!<br>Me:sure Wally i'll save you, when pigs fly *pulls chair over next to Wally*  
>Wally: *sticks tongue out at Sarah* See? I'm gonna be saved soon<br>Victoria: Wally! I can't hear the story!  
>Wally: get off me! cruddy shelia...<p>

**Victoria's pov**

ME: NEVER! *makes popcorn magically appear and shares with every body but Wally*  
>Wally: what about me?<br>Kuki: the end next book please

**Annie's pov**

Me: Ya know Wally i have some Choconut log bars right here  
>Wally: Ooh gimmie!<br>Me:...i don't know if i should-here you go *hands Wally the candy he is allergic to*  
>Wally: *eats bar* oh crud...get off me i wanna go to the hospital<br>Victoria: sSHHHHHHH! this is the best part!  
>Kuki: and then the green rainbow monkey smiled and said "lets share!"<br>Victoria: awww *sniff* there just so much...sharing  
>Wally: *groans*<p>

**Victoria's pov**

Me: *crying* it's so cute  
>Wally: i've got to go to the hospital!<br>Annie: Quiet!  
>Kuki:They all sang to the new rainbow monkey *shows picture*<br>me and Annie: awwwwwwwwww

Sara pov

LOL poor Wally! Here is the next 15 books Kuki!  
>Me: *Pulls as seat next to wally* I wanna hear the story too!<br>Wally: Save me you cruddy shelia!  
>Me: I'll have to think about it first!<br>Kuki: And then they were off to the rainbow monkey island...

Me: Aw this is so sweet I think I love rainbow monkeys now!  
>Wally: Aw crud!<p>

**Victoria pov**

Me: i've got a new story idea!  
>Wally yay you'll get off me<br>Me:no i've got my note book *starts to write stuff down*  
>Kuki: When they arrived they met a very nice fun loving singing rainbow monkey<p>

**Annie pov**

Me: the suspense is killing me! turn the page Kuki  
>Kuki: *turns the page* and on rainbow money island they met a boy named numbuh four<br>Wally: What the crud!  
>Me: *whispering* they made of book of the time you went to rainbow monkey island<br>Wally: :(  
>*ten mintues later*<br>Kuki: and then Wally aka numbuh four gave the giant rainbow monkey a rainbow moneky good bye hug  
>Us: aawwww!<br>Wally: what the crud! who would buy this dumb book?  
>Me: according to the website they sold over 7 million copies<p>

**okay that was Wally and again i copied this right out of facebook so yeah it looks like that i promise the next chappie won't unless you guys want it to**


	3. Nigel

**Me: Okay I was having computer issues so this chappie is late sorry**

**Sara: today we'll be torturing the famous numbuh one *random applause from no where***

**Annie: Wow…**

**Me: what?**

**Annie: you two forgot the important announcement**

**Sara: oh yeah we have a new torture crew member Ash**

**Ash: *Walks in* Hey guys**

**Me, Annie, and Sara: hey**

**Ash: so when we starting the story**

**Me: after the disclaim**

**Ash: okay**

**Me: I don't own the knd**

"Where's numbuh four?" asked Nigel

"He went to hospital because he was being tortured and ate coconut logs," said Kuki

"How do you know this?"

"Because I was reading him rainbow monkey books,"

"Where are they?" asked Abby

"I don't know they blind folded me,"

"Yeah we did," said Annie

"How'd you get in here?" asked Nigel.

"I'm a ninja," said Victoria who was right behind him then she knocked him out, Ash tied him up, and Sara explained how we were going to torture him (ofcourse no telling them they were going to get tortured).

"Let's go," said Ash and with that they left.

****

"Where are we?" asked Nigel after he saw the girls with cameras in their hands.

"So should we drug him it would be easier?" said Ash

"Easier isn't always better," said Annie.

"But then he can't remember and he won't hunt us down," said Victoria.

"Like he could find us," said Sara "We don't even live here,"

"True,"

"Hello?" said Nigel.

"Hi!" said Ash.

"Sorry she's new but it was snarky so I respect," said Victoria

"Come on we've got go to our surprise," said Sara

"Ugh but that is sooo annoying," said Annie

"What?" asked Nigel.

"Nothing," replied the torturing crew.

****

"We're here!" said Ash in a sing song way. Annie and Sara grabbed him and Victoria opened the door and they pulled him into a completely white room.

"Wh- Where are we?" choked numbuh one

"A special place Nigel a special place," said Sara.

"NIGEY!" numbuh 1 paled he knew that voice it was…

"Lizzie?" said Nigel.

"Yes these nice, perfect, angle like girls told me you wanted me back and to come here for a romantic night at the beach,"

"What!"

"Yup Nigey." said Ash.

"And you want to go swimming!" cooed Lzzie

"What!" he looked down and he was in his swim trunks, "How?"

"Don't you just love robots," said Sara "Now!" she said Clapping her hands together "Let's get you two to the beach!" and suddenly they were at the beach.

"WHAT HOW?"

"Powers now you two have fun,"

"Now Nigel let's go have the romantic picnic," said Lizzie as she pulled out broccoli "here you go!"

****

"Bye Nigey!"

"You four are evil!"

"Thank you!" called the torture crew.

**I didn't feel like describing their 'date' but I've got a migraine so deal with it!**

**Los of love,**

**Sweet**


End file.
